


[Podfic] dig me up, lay me down

by Shmaylor



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Necrophilia sort of, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, if you know this canon you should know what you're getting into here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Griddle, I am not fucking a skeleton for a weird sex game with you!”[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] dig me up, lay me down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dig me up, lay me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945316) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> thank you dear twitter friends for answering my poll about which skeleton image was the sexiest. this is the best cover art I've made in my entire life

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/dig%20me%20up,%20lay%20me%20down.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [dig me up, lay me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945316)

 **Author:** [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 9 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/dig%20me%20up,%20lay%20me%20down.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/dig%20me%20up,%20lay%20me%20down.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
